


Naming Contest

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Baby, Canon Era, F/M, Family, Female Character of Color, Happy, Nicknames, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family gathers 'round when the queen has her first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com).
> 
> I originally intended this to be a modern AU in which Gwen proposes to Morgana or gives her a gift of some kind. I don’t see the resemblance, tbh.

Gwen’s hair is sweaty. The bed sheets are messy and scrunched up around her. The air in the room is humid and smells of ointments and crushed leaves. Gwen’s shift hangs sideways off one shoulder.

Gwen is smiling.

“Oh Gwen, she’s _beautiful!_ ” Morgana squeals. Her hands are clasped together at her chest.

The baby girl in Gwen’s arms makes bubbles with her mouth.

“Yes baby, that’s your auntie Morgie,” Gwen says.

Morgana scoffs. “Morgie? Really Gwen?”

“It’s better than mine. She is actually pushing for Merlypoo. I know this little princess isn’t going to respect me to start with, but did we have to add insult to injury? Don’t I get covered in horse dung for all of your amusement often enough to keep you from feeling the urge to add it to my name?” Merlin complains.

“Merlin! Don’t worry! She’ll love the name _and_ you,” Gwen soothes.

“And, when she is old enough, she will understand the importance of using proper names to address all her subjects,” Morgana adds.

Arthur fails to stifle his laughter and covers it with a cough.

The new princess makes a high, happy sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Other people in the queen's birth chamber: Sir Elyan, Gaius the court physician, Camelot's most experienced midwife, ladies in waiting, and runner servants.
> 
> 10 points to your house if you help name that baby!


End file.
